Footwear typically includes a sole configured to be located under a wearer's foot to space the foot away from the ground or floor surface. Soles can be designed to provide a desired level of cushioning. Athletic footwear in particular sometimes utilizes polyurethane foam or other resilient materials in the sole to provide cushioning. Fluid-filled bladders are sometimes included in the sole to provide desired impact force absorption, motion control, and resiliency. The incorporation of fluid-filled bladders requires additional materials and adds processing steps to the manufacturing of footwear.